Warmness on the Soul
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: Juvia loves Gray, but he doesn't return her feelings. Can a mission together change that? Gruvia fic, suggestions of other pairs. This is my first story so it probably isn't great. All feedback appreciated.
1. Discussion at the Bar

**Warmness on the Soul**

A Fairy Tail romance story

(A/N) This is my first fic so I don't expect it to be very good. Be patient with me. Future ones, if I ever write more, will hopefully be better. Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter One: Discussion at the Bar

Gray didn't know how long it had been. Juvia still chased him as she always had, still using the honorific suffix _–sama_, and everything else she'd ever done since they had met. Months had gone by and she still showed no signs of quitting. Gray sat at the bar of the guild, contemplating his situation regarding her, sipping an iced coffee.

Natsu soon showed up at the guild in his usual loud manner and sat beside Gray at the bar. He greeted them both. "Hey, Mira," he said, "I'd like the usual, please."

"Coming right up," the Take-Over mage/barmaid said with her usual smile.

Natsu looked at Gray. Despite his density, Natsu knew something was on his friend's/rival's mind. "Hey, Gray," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything's wrong," Gray replied, remaining stone-faced. "I'm fine."

Natsu received his drink. "Thanks, Mira," he said to her. She smiled then he turned back to his friend. "You're sulking a lot more than usual. Something's up."

"Leave me alone, pinkie," Gray snapped. "Besides, shouldn't you be with your lovey Lucy?" He had a mocking tone to his voice.

Natsu ignored the mocking remark regarding his girlfriend. "She's still getting ready in her apartment. She told me to go on ahead without her. Now, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What about Happy," Gray asked harshly. "Where's he?"

"That furball is off on a date with Carla," Natsu said flatly, "Again." He rolled his eyes. The blue Exceed had been very persistent in his efforts to get Carla's attention, which eventually succeeded. Carla even found that she enjoyed the company of the fish-loving blue cat. "He really has something for her. Now, enough with me and my friends. What is on your mind?"

Gray sighed, knowing the stubborn Dragon Slayer would not leave him alone until he spoke. His thoughts were summarized in one word. "Juvia," he said in a quiet, bitter voice.

Natsu smirked at the Ice-Make mage. "She's still not letting you go, huh?"

"Obviously not, flame brain," Gray hissed. He ordered another iced coffee which was swiftly prepared and given to him. "It's like she won't give up on me until she dies or something. That girl is obsessed with me. It's ridiculous. Do you know what I found at my house last night?"

"What," Natsu asked.

"I found a bento box and a scarf on my doorstep!"

"Hey at least it wasn't a hand-stitched doll of her," Natsu tried. Gray punched him in the shoulder. "What?!"

"That's not helping, slanty eyes," Gray growled.

"Sorry," Natsu stammered. Gray made a move to stand up when they heard a familiar voice. Natsu smirked at Gray, both of them knowing who it was.

"Good morning, Juvia," Mira said. "How are you today?"

"Good morning, Mira-san. Juvia is fine." They turned around to see the bluenette water mage. "Good morning, Natsu-san." Her voice took on a much higher pitch. "Good morning, Gray-sama," she squealed. There were practically hearts in her eyes as she greeted her beloved.

"Hey, Juvia," Natsu said with a smile.

"Good morning, Juvia," Gray said, somewhat agitated by her voice.

"What's up, Juvia," Mira asked.

"Oh, nothing. Juvia was just going to ask for a glass of orange juice before going to look for a job. Juvia has to pay her rent soon."

"Orange juice? Coming right up."

Upon receiving her drink, Juvia smiled and said, "Thank you, Mira-san," before turning and going to the request board.

Mira turned to Gray, a dark aura emanating from the girl. "You really should give her a chance," she scolded. "Juvia puts so much effort into doing nice things for you and all you do is blow her off. Try being a little warmer at times." She tsked before going away to clean some glasses.

"She's got a point," another voice said. The two mages didn't need to turn to know who was standing behind them. They instantly recognized the voice as that of Erza Scarlet.

"I don't need your opinion on this," Gray muttered before turning around.

"I heard that," she said sternly. She glared at Gray, scaring the Ice-Make mage. "Mira's right. Juvia does so many things for you because she cares. At least give her a chance."

"Yeah," Natsu double-teamed. "Give the girl a chance. You never know. She might just be the one that you've been waiting for." Gray let a growl rise up from the back of his throat, knowing very well that he could not win.

"Fine," he said bitterly. "I'll give her a chance."

"That's better. Now go over there, icicle," Natsu said as Gray made his way to the bluenette. Erza smacked him. "What?!"

"Behave," she said in a warning tone, effectively scaring the Salamander and putting him in his place. "Would you like to be in his position, Natsu?"

"No, ma'am," he squeaked.

"I thought so. Now behave." She glared at him once more.

"Aye," he said in terror.

_Well I do need some money,_ Gray thought. _Maybe I can go on a mission with her._


	2. Taking the Job

Chapter Two: Taking The Job

Gray contemplated what he would say as he walked up to the request board. Suddenly Juvia turned around and saw him standing there. "Hello, Gray-sama," she said.

"Good morning, Juvia. Looking for a job?"

"Yes. Juvia's rent is due very soon and she needs just a little more money."

"I see." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Say…I could use some money too. I was wondering if we could go together."

"Juvia would love to," she squealed, hands clasped together. They scanned the request board. "Gray-sama, here's one," she said. "It says "Help needed to prepare large graduation party. Ice or water mage required. Reward: depends on number of volunteers, most likely at least 250,000 jewel per person. Report to mayor's office upon arrival." She smiled hopefully at him. "It says they need one or the other. We can do it together and maybe we can get a better reward."

For the first time that day, Gray genuinely smiled. "Great idea," he replied with a grin. "Let's meet back here in 20 minutes with our luggage." They showed Mira the mission slip and were soon out the door of the guild, headed their separate ways.

Juvia squealed internally. _Gray-sama agreed to go on a mission with Juvia! Could this mean Gray-sama finally likes Juvia? Oh my dear Gray-sama…_

Gray, on the other hand, was slightly more cynical about it. _Well, this should be interesting. If this blows up in my face, I'm never gonna forgive Natsu._ He rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his house and began to pack.

They met back at the guild with their luggage and soon set off for the train station. Their destination wasn't very far and they arrived in an hour's time. The whole time, Gray took a nap while Juvia stared at him, smiling to herself. _Gray-sama looks so cute when he sleeps_, thought the infatuated girl.

When the pair of mages was admitted into the mayor's office, they noticed that the color scheme was very clearly light blue. The color was everywhere – the carpet, the walls, the furniture, etc. Almost everything was light blue. It only surprised them for a second, considering that they were in a port town and the blue décor fit the water.

"Hello," the mayor said. "I assume you're the wizards who accepted my request?"

"That's us," Gray said.

"Alright then. So the local university is finishing a semester before the summer break and there's going to be a massive celebration. This is the first year we've decided to do this due to the size of the graduating class. What we need is your help to decorate the city. Considering that there have been no other takers, your reward shall be increased to 500,000 jewel."

The two young wizards stared at each other then at the mayor. "500,000 jewel," Gray asked in shock.

"We get 500,000 each," Juvia asked with a squeak.

The mayor smiled. "Yes; you both will receive 500,000 jewel for your work."

They looked at each other, both knowing they had to do their very best on the job if they reward was that high. Juvia blushed when they looked away. _Gray-sama looked at Juvia! And not in disgust! Juvia has a chance!_

"Thank you, sir," they said in unison.

"You're very welcome. Now let me show you what we have in mind." He rummaged around in his desk until he found a blueprint. It detailed where sculptures were to be placed and fountains were to be erected. "You think you can handle all that?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's get working."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Gray's rival, Lyon Vastia. "Hello, Gray," he said with a smirk. "Hello, Juvia-chan." Gray found himself emitting a low growl when he heard Lyon greet Juvia. Lyon then regarded the mayor. "Sorry I'm late. My train was delayed."

"Not a problem. Now, as I was just telling these two, due to the low number of takers for the job, your reward has been increased to 500,000 jewel." Lyon's eyes went wide, just as the others' had. The mayor smiled at his reaction.

"T-thank you." The mayor waved it off before leading them outside to the first work site. Gray and Juvia got working as the mayor showed the blueprint to Lyon, filling him in on what he needed to do.

_What the hell,_ Gray thought. _I don't like Juvia, not that way. Why did I feel how I did when Lyon greeted her?_ He was pondering his feelings for her when he heard a familiar voice. "Upset, Gray? Did I make you jealous," Lyon simpered.

"Shut up, Lyon."

"Someone's possessive." Lyon had a look of mischief on his face.

"Juvia and I are _**not**_ together," Gray gritted. Lyon laughed in his face. "Why don't you just shut up, Lyon?"

"Fine," he simpered once again, though he did stop talking. Lyon picked up the pace, wanting to outdo his former classmate. Gray caught on and also began working faster. The two of them continued this until they were done, Juvia still admiring Gray. _Don't worry, Gray-sama. In Juvia's mind, you are the best no matter what._ She smiled to herself as she worked on filling the fountains and ice sculptures that had been created by the Ice-Make wizards.

The three wizards finished everything on the first of ten sites that day and then went their separate ways, Gray and Juvia finding a small inn not too far from the mayor's office. It was also close to many of the city's finest restaurants. "Hungry, Juvia? I think it's time we got some dinner."

Juvia nodded happily. "That's a good idea, Gray-sama. We should eat. All those big fountains and ice sculptures took a lot of energy for Juvia to fill. At least the reward is high for all this work."

xxx

(A/N) There's chapter two. Originally I planned to wait for feedback to post but realized what I'd posted wasn't really enough. Hopefully this helps. And I apologize for any characters that are out of character. Like I said, this is my first fanfic and I'm not a great writer.


	3. First Night

Chapter Three: First Night

Once they got a table, Juvia stared briefly at Gray as he looked through the menu. _Gray-sama is so handsome. _After getting caught by Gray, who was looking very oddly at her, she then blushed furiously and decided on a dish. Then she closed her menu as they waited for their waiter to take their orders.

As they ate, Juvia wondered how Gray felt about her. She decided to pluck up the courage and ask. "Um, Gray-sama," she started shyly.

"Yeah? What's up, Juvia?"

"J-Juvia wants to know you think of her," she said nervously. The skin that was usually pale was now crimson as Juvia shyly tried to look at Gray.

"Hm? When did this occur to you?"

"Juvia noticed the way Gray-sama seemed on edge when Lyon-san arrived. Juvia heard his growl when Lyon-san walked in. Juvia is curious about what Gray-sama thinks of her."

Gray had never considered this himself. Sure, she was a guild member and, as a result, nakama, but he'd never considered anything else. Not finding anything else, that's what he said. "Juvia, ever since you joined Fairy Tail, you've made it clear that you care and you try your best to help out. You're nakama and I care about you just like I care about everyone else in the guild."

Juvia digested his words before saying, "Thank you, Gray-sama. Juvia apologizes if she caught you off-guard or made you uncomfortable. She was just curious." Inside, Juvia felt slightly more hopeless. _Juvia is only a friend to Gray-sama. She'll never be enough for him._

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," he said, essentially ending the conversation.

_Typical Gray-sama_, Juvia thought to herself. _Always the secluded one. Juvia must change that._

Later they paid the bill and walked back to the inn. Suddenly, Gray heard a scream. He turned around to find Juvia being jumped by a group of lowly-looking criminals.

"Hello, beautiful," one of them said. "Why don't we have some fun?" Two of them held her by the wrists, making her escape impossible, while the third approached her. He had a very hungry, animalistic look in his eye as he looked up and down her body.

"Juvia, run," Gray ordered. "I'll hold them off!"

"How," Juvia asked frantically, struggling but unable to break free. She was too caught up in the fear of the moment to think.

"You're water," he said desperately. "Flow away!" She transformed, allowing her to slip away from her attackers. She materialized behind Gray. As they ran towards their prey, Gray put his hands in the Ice Make position and shouted, "Ice Make: Prison," thereby trapping the three in an icy cage. One of the thugs cackled before melting it. _Fire magic_, Gray and Juvia thought simultaneously.

"Fire Bullet," the thug cried, sending a massive fire stream at the pair.

"Ice-Make: Shield," Gray called, the ice popping up just in time. Juvia thought about what spell would be best for the situation before a smile appeared on her lips.

Just as the three broke through the ice, Juvia cried, "Water Lock!" They were trapped in the bubble of water, trying to free themselves. Luckily for the Fairy Tail mages, even the fire user was unable to break through the bubble. "Should Juvia release them, Gray-sama," she asked.

"Let me find some police first," he replied. He quickly returned with some officers a few minutes later to find the thugs drenched and gasping for air, their clothing torn, and Juvia looking rather proud of herself.

"We'll take it from here," the officers said, carefully restraining the three.

"Careful, officer," Gray said, pointing out the fire user. "This one is a fire mage."

"I'm well aware of that," the officer growled, looking at said fire mage bitterly. "We've seen these three before and it's not the first time they've been causing trouble in the streets."

Gray and Juvia got back to the inn and Juvia finally said, "Gray-sama, Juvia wants to thank you for saving her from those criminals."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you did a good job too, taking care of them until I got the officers." Juvia blushed at the compliment.

That night, as Gray was getting ready for bed, he thought about what had happened that night. _**Is** she just nakama?_ He continued to think about it until Juvia's voice jostled him from his thoughts._  
_

"So...strong,...Gray-sama," she said in her sleep. "Make Juvia yours. Juvia will be faithful to you because Juvia loves you." She smiled and Gray thought that she looked somewhat cute. Suddenly, he reprimanded himself. _Gray. Don't do this. Don't get too close. You know what it could mean if she dies._ He looked at the wall with a sigh. _Ur,_ he thought sadly, remembering his former mentor.

xxx

(A/N) Well there's chapter three. I noticed that I've already gotten some favorites and a follow. I'm honestly really surprised. I wasn't expecting that at all. But yeah. So I'll be working on the next chapter and it shouldn't be very long until then. Please review as all feedback, positive or negative, would be much appreciated. Thanks everyone!


	4. Run-ins with Lyon

Chapter Four: Run-ins with Lyon

The next day when the three wizards went to the mayor's office to get briefed on the day's work, Gray noticed Lyon getting very close to Juvia, to the point of making the girl somewhat uncomfortable. Gray could only take so much of it. He forced himself to wait until they were outside and then he said, "Lyon, leave Juvia alone. You're bothering her and I don't like seeing my friends get harassed."

"Well excuse me," Lyon retorted. "What do you even care? It's not like you love her. All you ever do is ignore her. I'm just trying to show her some affection."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, she doesn't feel the same way about you," Gray spat back. "Come on, Juvia, let's get you away from him." He pulled her by the hand away from Lyon.

When the Fairy Tail wizards were out of earshot, Lyon said to himself, "Don't worry, Juvia-chan, Gray won't be a problem for you much longer." He smirked to himself as he began to work on creating the necessary ice sculptures.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said timidly, not wanting to anger him, "Thank you for getting Juvia away from Lyon-san."

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. "I didn't need anyone telling me that I should get you away from him. He thinks that just because he's the older pupil, he can do what he wants. He may be older but that doesn't necessarily make him smarter or better than me."

"Now, Juvia supposes she knows how Gray-sama feels when Juvia is around him all the time." Thoughts floated around very quickly in Juvia's mind and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over and softly kissed him on the cheek. They stared at each other, Juvia blushing madly. After an awkward silence, Juvia said, "J-Juvia's sorry. She doesn't know what came over her."

Gray, as cold as he could be, was having thoughts that would have surprised even Juvia. _That was…nice. Maybe it's not so bad to be close to people._ "It's okay," he said, in a softer tone. Without another word, they began working again after another short and awkward silence. As Gray worked, the cynical side of his mind spoke again. _Don't do it, Gray. You know what happens when you get close to people._

His positive side said _But that was the past. You have to learn to let go of the past, Gray. You don't know how this will turn out until you try. You said you'd give Juvia a chance, didn't you? This will allow you to do that._

Gray was brought out of his thoughts and back to reality when he heard Lyon's voice. "Come on, Gray. You getting sluggish? Let's go!"

"You're done already, Lyon," Gray growled.

"Yeah, so I thought I'd help you since we're classmates."

"Lyon, cut the crap and get to work if that's why you're here."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Just shut up and work. Don't make it worse than it is." Lyon went along with it and began to work. Gray did notice, however, that Lyon was slowly making his way closer and closer to Juvia. _Damn it, he really doesn't take a hint._ He kept his eye on the two, ready to intervene if he saw fit.

Lyon looked over at Gray, noting he'd lost his clothes. "Still got that habit, eh, Gray?" He smirked.

"Damn. When did that happen," Gray muttered to himself.

Juvia, on the other hand, felt pleased with the situation as she stared at Gray. _So muscular. Gray-sama, be Juvia's forever and ever._ Her thoughts became wildly more inappropriate, just as they always did.

"You ought to learn to control that habit, Gray," Lyon said, smirking maliciously.

Gray cocked his head in confusion until his eyes fell on Juvia staring at him. She blushed madly and Lyon laughed at them. Remembering himself after an awkward silence, Gray said, "Well, here's the thing, Lyon. Why don't you take a look at yourself, eh?" Lyon did so and found that he, too, had stripped himself of his clothes. _When on Earth did that happen_, he wondered. Gray chuckled to himself, thoroughly satisfied with flustering his old classmate. Juvia was still staring with fascination at Gray as she looked at the body she'd memorized long before due to the Ice-Make mage's frequent stripping at the guild hall.

The rest of the day was tense as Gray and Lyon continually bickered with each other, Juvia wonderfully oblivious to all of it. She was too busy dreaming about her Gray-sama to notice or care about their constant arguing.

Suddenly, Lyon blurted out, "I love you, Juvia-chan!" Juvia froze upon hearing his words.

Gray walked over to her. "Well we're done. Let's get out of here."

"Please," Juvia squeaked, clinging to Gray. Her head whizzed as she tried not to think about Lyon.

"That bastard," Gray growled. "Way to make it awkward."

"Juvia is glad Lyon is not a member of Fairy Tail."

"You didn't add _–san,"_ Gray noticed.

"Lyon does not deserve Juvia's respect. Lyon makes fun of Gray-sama and Juvia cannot accept that. He will not be forgiven by Juvia," she said resolutely.

Gray smirked inwardly. _Maybe I could get used to this. She's clearly on my side. Lyon's a jerk and she agrees with me._

xxx

(A/N) so there's chapter four. I know these are all rather short, but like I've said multiple times, I'm a novice writer. What will happen to Lyon? Will he pursue Juvia? And what will Natsu have to say about this? All coming in the next chapter. Please review. Feedback would be mean the world to me


	5. Warmness on the Soul

Chapter Five: Warmness on the Soul

For the rest of the mission, the days were similar to how they'd gone on the second. Lyon would get much too close to Juvia, causing Gray to snap at him. The two would bicker and try to work faster than the other, exhausting themselves. At the end of the day's work, Lyon would once again proclaim his love for Juvia, causing Gray to pull Juvia by the hand away from the elder Ice-Make mage. Gray and Juvia would go to dinner at a new restaurant and she would thank him yet again, still kissing him on the cheek. Gray became more comfortable with it.

On the ninth day of the mission, when this had happened, Juvia went to kiss Gray, as usual, when he took her by surprise and kissed her instead. It was still just a kiss on the cheek, but it was still a surprise for her to not have to initiate it.

"Gray-sama," she said, awestruck. "Gray-sama…kissed Juvia…" Hearts were in her eyes, as always. When she'd gotten over the shock and avoided fainting, she looked at him curiously.

Gray smirked at her. "I think I'm starting to like your company," he said. Juvia stared at him. _Gray-sama likes Juvia's company?!_

"Juvia…" she began. She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Quiet," he said softly with a wink. "I don't need to hear how much you love me. I already know. You've made it perfectly clear to me, many of times." He smiled at her.

The bill came so they paid and then left the restaurant. "Gray-sama," she said blissfully as he intertwined his fingers with hers. _Is Juvia dreaming, _she wondered. _Does Gray-sama really care?_ She frowned as the thoughts set themselves in her head. "Gray-sama, is this real?"

Gray was taken slightly aback. He did not expect her to have doubts. But then he quickly realized that she had every right to feel doubts due to his past of ignoring her. Instead of answering her, Gray kissed Juvia, hard. She gasped but melted straight into the kiss. After a little while, he pulled back and said, "Yes, Juvia. This is real. You have every right to doubt me because I've always ignored you but this is real. I really do care about you, more than as just nakama. Juvia…" he hesitated here. "Juvia, I…I love you." When Juvia heard those words, she fainted right then and there with a blissful smile, completely overtaken with joy, but was swiftly caught by Gray. "Let's go back to the inn," he said softly, carrying her bridal style all the way back to their room. He smiled to himself, proud that he'd had the courage to say those words.

A little while after they got back to their room in the inn, Juvia came to and asked Gray, "What happened to Juvia?"

He gave her the most sincere smile he could despite finding the situation rather amusing and said, "I confessed my love to you then you fainted so I carried you back here." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Juvia, you've been supportive of me, even if I refused to see it. You loved me from the very minute we met. I was so cold to you, and truth be told, in general. But on this mission, I've been brought closer to you and I've seen just what a wonderful person you are. Now I see it, Juvia; you're been what I've missing – warmness on the soul. I can't thank you enough. I love you." He finished with a tender kiss.

Juvia stared at him, shocked by the love and affection in his tone and written on his face. "Gray-sama," she whispered.

"Yes," he said, letting a smirk form on his face.

"Juvia loves you too." She hugged him tightly. She was squealing internally but managed to keep her composure this time.

"I know," he said. "Let's get to sleep. The sooner we finish tomorrow's work, the sooner we get away from Lyon." A frown formed on the bluenette's face as she heard his name.

"Agreed," she said. She smiled as she laid down with her, finally _her_, Gray.

"And quit adding –sama on the end of my name," he added.

"Fine, _Gray,_" she said. She pouted, slightly disappointed, but was willing to do it if it meant keeping his attention.

The next morning, the pair of mages woke up, smiling at each other as they thought with great excitement about how the job was almost finished. They were excited both to be free of Lyon and to get the massive payment they were owed.

When Lyon saw them walk into the mayor's office holding hands, his jaw dropped. He sputtered, "W-w-what?"

"That's right, Lyon," Gray said. "Juvia's mine." He narrowed his eyes at the older man. "You can't have her."

"Juvia-chan," Lyon tried. He was cut off harshly by the bluenette.

"Don't call Juvia "Juvia-chan" anymore, Lyon," she said bitterly to the shocked Ice-Make mage. He stared at her. "And no, Juvia will not be calling you "Lyon-san" either. You do not deserve Juvia's respect." She turned to the man standing beside her. "_Gray_, let's go finish this job." She shot Lyon a dark look as she left. He only looked at her, also shocked that she no longer called him "Gray-sama."

Gray and Juvia worked cheerily alongside each other that day, finishing very quickly. Luckily, Lyon was only left creating ice sculptures so they didn't need to wait for him. They swiftly left the now-heartbroken man for the mayor's office to receive their payment.

"There you are," he said as he handed their salaries for the job. "Thank you on behalf of the whole town and all of the graduates." They bowed to him and left for the train station to get back to Magnolia.

Upon arriving at the guild hall, Gray and Juvia were greeted by Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Mira, and Erza. "How did the mission go," Erza asked.

"It went reasonably well," they replied. Natsu's gasp drew everyone's attention to the pair's intertwined hands.

"W-what happened," he asked, extremely confused, as usual, due to his density.

"Gray and Juvia are in _looove_," Happy squealed. They smiled at the Exceed.

"Yes," Juvia exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yep," Gray said, smirking at the Dragon Slayer. "I never thought I'd said this but Juvia and I are a couple now." The girls and Happy let out a collective "aww!" and Natsu merely stared. Gray laughed at his friend's reaction. "She's what I've been missing all this time – warmness on the soul." The girls and Happy let out another "aww!" and Natsu still stared. "What is up with your reaction? You have a girlfriend too, flame brain," Gray said, somewhat irritated.

"B-but you fell in love with your stalker!" Lucy slapped him. "What was that for," he whined as he faced her.

"Behave," she scolded, sounding scarily like Erza.

"Aye," he squeaked.

"Whatever," Gray said, rolling his eyes. "Mira, we're gonna need some drinks. Tired as heck right now."

"You got it," she said with her usual smile as she went to take her place behind the bar. When Gray and Juvia got there, she whispered to him, "Good job."

"Don't tease. Just get me an iced coffee please."

"And orange juice for Juvia," the water mage piped up.

"Coming right up," Mira said with another smile to the new couple.

xxx

(A/N) Well there you have it. My first-ever fanfic is done. I'd like to thank White Okami especially for being the first reviewer for this. That review made me feel really good about myself. I will take requests for FT pairings (just no lemons) and I'll do my best to write them in addition writing to my own ideas. For requests, please try to stick to major ones as I'm not too informed, being only on episode 100-something of the anime. Thanks for reading. :)  
And for anyone who's wondering, the title of the story and this chapter came from the ballad "Warmness on the Soul" by Avenged Sevenfold. Feel free to listen as it's a beautiful song


End file.
